A vehicle can include, or engage with, a navigation device (sometimes, referred as to a global positioning system (GPS) or a GPS navigation) which searches a route (or path) from a point of departure to destination inputted by a user (or driver), and provides guidance for driving on the route (or path). The navigation device generally uses the global positioning system (GPS) for receiving via an antenna GPS signals transmitted from a plurality of GPS satellites and analyzing locations of GPS satellites, time information, etc. included in the GPS signals, to recognize a current position. To recognize the current position, at least four GPS satellites may be used. For example, a GPS based on a single GPS satellite may have a 10-meter error range (or a degree of precision or accuracy) while a differential GPS (DGPS) using a plurality of GPS satellites may have an error range of less than 5 meters.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show examples of a conventional GPS navigation device for showing information about street/road names.
In FIG. 1A, on a screen of GPS navigation device, a road name, e.g., Hyoryeong-ro 68-gil, is shown at a specific location 14 adjacent to a central location 12A of the screen. The specific location 14 is fixed on a map provided by the GPS navigation device.
In FIG. 1B, according to a user's (or driver's) request, the screen of the GPS navigation device changes to show surrounding information while a vehicle (or a current position recognized by a GPS) moves from previous central location 12A to current central location 12B. Since the specific location 14 showing the road name ‘Hyoryeong-ro 68-gil’ is not included within a particular range based on the current position 12B, the road name ‘Hyoryeong-ro 68-gil’ disappears from the screen.
The user (or driver) can be more concerned than ever before with recognition of road names provided by a GPS navigation device. For example, South Korea began the Road Name Address system on Jan. 1, 2014. While a whole map included in the GPS navigation device includes road names matched with every road or street, the GPS navigation device is limited to showing representable information on its screen, so that a road name may not always be shown while a vehicle moves along the same road or street. Accordingly, if the screen changes in response to vehicle's (or user's) movement, the screen may not show a road name which was shown on a previous screen. In this case, a driver (or a passenger) should memorize the road name (or recognize surrounding information provided by the GPS navigation device) so as to understand a current position while operating a vehicle.